This project is a continuation of an evaluation project (the Hypertension Intervention Pooling Project, HIPP) initiated in FY84, whose purpose is to assess the activities of the Behavioral Medicine Branch in the area of non-pharmacologic treatment for hypertension. Data has been accumulated from various sites engaged in controlled research on bio-behavioral approaches for the treatment of hypertension. Data entry is complete and the initial data editing process has been initiated. Inferential statistical analysis, interpretation, and preparation of reports will be completed through the present contract.